JUST (EXTRA)ORDINARY HOUSEHOLD MATTERS
by renahyun
Summary: Hanya bercerita tentang sepotong kisah random rumah tangga Jaeyong sebagai warga Korea di Inggris./"Oh my dearest Lee Taeyong, kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."/"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya jangan sampai aku melihat ada bentuk sayuran utuh seperti—oh, ya ampun, brokoli itu kelihatan seperti rambut nenek-nenek di sauna!"/Jaeyong! Genderswitch (GS)!


**JUST (EXTRA)ORDINARY HOUSEHOLD MATTERS**

One-shot

Main Cast : Jung Jaehyun

Lee Taeyong (GS)

Extendend Cast : Members of NCT, cameo from EXO members

Genre : Romance, Family

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Warning! GS. Super cheesy. Maybe plotless, OOC

Summary : Hanya bercerita tentang _sepotong_ kisah random rumah tangga Jaeyong sebagai warga Korea di Inggris.

Taeyong sedang melamun—menatap langit berselimut awan kelabu sambil terkantuk-kantuk, lebih tepatnya—ketika sang suami, Jung Jaehyun, memutar kenop pintu dan meletakkan sepatu kulitnya yang basah pada rak terbawah. _Trench coat_ cokelat tua yang sempat membungkus tubuh jangkungnya terlihat lebih gelap di beberapa bagian; ia baru saja pulang dengan berhujan-hujan.

" _I'm home,_ Taeyongie," ujar pria itu sembari merentangkan tangannya, menyambut pelukan sang istri yang biasa didapatkannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Taeyong tersenyum, beranjak dari bantalan beludru itu dan menyambut suaminya dengan kecupan di bibir yang berwarna serupa Hawthorn Berry itu.

"Mereka berusaha membunuhku dengan kebosanan ini," Taeyong nyaris berbisik di dada Jaehyun sembari mengayunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, menikmati kecupan-kecupan yang ia rasakan di pucuk kepalanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum geli. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu. Tapi itu juga untuk kebaikanmu."

"Bukankah kelinci itu lucu? Aku ingin punya satu."

Pria itu tertawa kecil ketika wanita tercintanya itu mengalihkan topik secara tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Kenapa kelinci? Bukankah kau lebih suka anak anjing?"

"Entahlah, cuma ingin saja."

"Kita bisa minta Doyoung- _noona_ untuk memberikan satu anak kelincinya."

"Dia tidak akan mau memberikannya padaku. Mungkin tidak masalah kalau itu Taeil- _oppa_ , tapi dia bilang semua kelinci itu adalah hak milik Doyoung. Dia bahkan tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk menyentuh salah satu dari mereka."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka berdua?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu—empat atau lima, kurasa. Taeil- _oppa_ bilang mereka akan dapat dua."

"Dua?"

"Ya. Dua sekaligus! Bisa kau bayangkan. Makanya dia bilang Doyoung jadi semakin temperamen akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak berani minta kalau dia sedang dalam mode seperti itu."

"Bukankah istriku ini sedang dalam mode yang sama?" Jaehyun tersenyum jahil, membuat Taeyong menyentil hidungnya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia, Jae. Kita cuma dapat satu, aku tidak akan jadi seburuk itu."

Taeyong kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jaehyun. Suaminya itu tak bisa berhenti menciumi pucuk kepalanya sambil menatap awan kelabu yang memenuhi area di luar jendela kamar. Jaehyun berharap hujan tak terus-menerus turun akhir-akhir ini sehingga setidaknya ia bisa mengajak Taeyong berjalan-jalan menikmati musim panas. Tinggal di Inggris jadi tak selamanya menyenangkan gara-gara masalah cuaca.

"Kau sudah minum susu?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak selera."

"Minumlah, Tae, setidaknya setengah gelas saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Atau aku yang harus _meminumkannya_ untukmu?"

"Aku tahu bibirmu manis, Jae, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau meminumnya."

"Satu kelinci untuk segelas susu?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang mencoba merayuku, tapi tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa cari kelinci sendiri."

"Tidak bisa. Kau tetap harus istirahat di rumah dan hanya boleh keluar jika aku yang mendampingimu."

"Aku akan keluar sendirian jika kau masih bersikeras membujukku."

" _Oh my dearest_ Lee Taeyong," Jaehyun menggosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung Taeyong. "kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Hm."

"Aku sayang padamu, kau tahu itu."

"Hm."

"Aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Hm."

"Kau tak ingin melihatku marah, 'kan?"

"Marah ya marah saja. Aku tidak peduli. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi wanita."

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan dengan jengkel menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan istrinya; diam-diam ia bersyukur karena diberi kadar kesabaran seluas samudera dan ia tahu benar tak ada gunanya beradu argumen dengan wanita yang sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Ia akan kalah telak, tak peduli selogis apapun jawaban yang ia berikan, sekali lagi, ia akan kalah telak.

Namun tentu saja Jaehyun tak bisa membiarkan Taeyong melakukan semua yang disukainya. Ia harus tetap memastikan istrinya itu mendapat nutrisi yang cukup, apalagi mereka tidak sedang berada di negeri sendiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Taeyong merengek soal makanannya, tetapi justru itu yang membuat Jaehyun semakin tidak mampu berkonsentrasi pada perkuliahannya. Ia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan hanya untuk mencari dan memikirkan metode apa yang sebaiknya ia terapkan untuk membujuk Taeyong, karena modifikasi makanan yang banyak direkomendasikan itu sudah tidak mempan lagi.

Jaehyun juga sempat bertanya pada Taeil. Namun tampaknya itu tak banyak membantu karena menurut Taeil, Doyoung memiliki kasus yang berbeda—ia tidak pemilih soal makanannya. Wanita itu terkadang malah makan lebih banyak dari porsi wajar sehingga Taeil harus bersusah payah untuk membujuk Doyoung agar mau membagi makanannya. Selain itu, problem utama mereka terletak pada _moodswing_ dan sensitivitas Doyoung yang semakin menjadi. Selebihnya berjalan seperti biasa.

"Itu tidak benar," sanggah Taeil suatu ketika. "Doyoung yang sedang _moodswing_ mengubah segalanya dan itu sama sekali tidak bisa disebut 'berjalan seperti biasa'. Jaehyun- _ah_ , kurasa kau lebih beruntung karena istrimu tak terlalu banyak marah-marah."

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum miris. Taeyong tidak pernah bisa ditebak dan menurutnya itu lebih mengerikan daripada wanita yang marah-marah secara konstan.

Seperti hari ini.

Taeyong dengan santai menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding dapur, meminum segelas air kemudian menyambar sebungkus keripik kentang yang dibeli Jaehyun sepulang kuliah beberapa waktu lalu. Taeyong benar-benar sedang tak ingin makan makanan berat ataupun sayur-sayuran sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengudap keripik rasa krim asam itu untuk mengganjal perutnya, meskipun sebelumnya ia selalu berujar bahwa rasanya aneh dan 'tidak layak dimakan'.

"Kau ingin aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu?" Jaehyun mendekat dan mengambil keripik itu dari tangan Taeyong, kemudian membuka lemari es dan mengecek satu per satu bahan yang tersisa. "Kita punya beberapa dada ayam _fillet._ Itu jauh lebih bagus buatmu daripada sekantong MSG ini. Oh, dan kita masih punya beberapa lembar tortilla, kacang merah, jamur crimini, brokoli..."

"Apapun. Asal jangan masakan Korea. Dan jangan ada sayuran utuh."

"Kenapa tidak dengan masakan Korea? Bukankah sebulan yang lalu kau mengeluh rindu masakan Korea, dan frustrasi karena tidak menemukan sebagian bahannya di sini?"

"Itu sebulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang sudah sebulan kemudian sejak hari itu. Semuanya sudah berbeda. Aku ingin masakan Eropa. Tanpa sayuran utuh."

"Kalau sayuran dalam bentuk lain?"

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya jangan sampai aku melihat ada bentuk sayuran utuh seperti—oh, ya ampun, brokoli itu kelihatan seperti rambut nenek-nenek di sauna! Singkirkan itu dari pandanganku, Jae!"

"Tapi kita cuma punya ini! Bahkan tidak ada wortel—"

"Apapun caramu, Jae! Dan bisakah kau bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum memasak?"

Jaehyun membatu. Ia bahkan tak ingat kalau dirinya belum mandi.

"Baiklah, baiklah—"

"Dan jangan bujuk aku untuk meminum susu setelah ini—aku curiga kepadamu. Serius."

Pria itu menghela nafas berat. _Seharusnya aku tidak tanya soal susu tadi_ , sesalnya. Jaehyun mengakui bahwa dirinya lebih kesulitan meng- _handle_ Taeyong yang sedang _moodswing_ seperti ini daripada melakukan riset untuk rancangan thesisnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mandi dan segera memasakkan sesuatu untukmu... bagaimana kalau Chicken Enchiladas?"

"Tidak masalah, tapi jangan terlalu pedas."

"Oke."

Jaehyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, tetapi sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri satu kecupan dari Taeyong yang disambut oleh wanita itu dengan cubitan maut di lengan kanannya.

"Akh—sakit Tae!"

"Gosok gigimu terlebih dahulu sebelum menciumku! Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan Ice Americano di bibirmu."

"Bukankah rasanya jadi lebih enak?"

"Enak bibirmu!"

"Bibirku memang enak, Tae, kau bahkan sudah berkali-kali mengakuinya—"

"Cepat mandi!"

Pria itu baru benar-benar beranjak ke kamar mandi ketika Taeyong menampar kedua lengannya dengan keras hingga menyisakan rasa panas yang membara. Namun Jaehyun justru cekikikan ketika mengingat betapa menggemaskan wajah jengkel istrinya itu saat ia menggodanya.

"Oh, Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan di masa lalu hingga aku berhak mendapat istri yang begitu menyenangkan seperti dia?"

Taeyong baru akan merebahkan dirinya di sofa ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?" wanita itu menjawab panggilan masuk sambil mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. "Tumben kau tidak via telepon."

" _Aku tak mau lagi interlokal cuma untuk menanyakan kabarmu. Tagihan telepon kami membengkak sejak_ Eomma _pindah ke Manchester."_

"Beliau pasti khawatir sekali kepadamu."

" _Tapi, ya ampun, mereka cuma di Manchester! Ini bukan seperti saat mereka berada di Seoul dan meneleponku jam dua dini hari setiap minggu. Sekarang mereka menyuruhku untuk menelepon tiap hari, dan selama itu juga aku hanya mendengarkan_ Eomma _bercerita tentang pengalamannya di Inggris. Kenapa tidak lewat_ video call _? Karena_ Eomma _tidak bisa mengoperasikannya sama sekali! Padahal apa sulitnya? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi anak durhaka, tapi Tae, sebagian besar biaya kami akhir-akhir ini dihabiskan untuk tagihan telepon! Lebih baik bagi kami untuk pergi berkereta ke Manchester setiap minggu."_

Taeyong tertawa mendengar omelan itu. "Manchester itu jauh, Doyoung- _ah_ , kau harus berkendara sekurang-kurangnya tiga jam untuk sampai ke sana! Lagipula siapa yang akan memberi makan kelinci-kelincimu kalau kau pergi terlalu lama? Ada-ada saja kau ini."

" _Jangan berlebihan, Tae. Aku bukan akan pergi ke Loch Ness."_

"Hahaha, suamiku tidak akan menerima alasan semacam itu kalau aku yang bilang. Kau tahu, aku sedang sangat tidak selera untuk minum susu. Tapi dia terus-terusan memaksaku, entah apapun alasan dan ancaman yang kuberikan. Sampai aku curiga dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku terpaksa harus meminumnya."

" _Setidaknya Jaehyun tidak terlalu kaku. Sangat perhatian malah. Tapi, ya ampun, Tae, apa aku harus merengek setiap waktu kepada suamiku? Kepekaannya jauh di bawah sensor_ metal detection _di bandara. Apa aku harus mengkodenya setiap saat?"_

"Tapi itu yang membuatmu cinta padanya, 'kan? Dan kau dapat dua sekaligus darinya!"

" _Yah, kalau yang itu aku mengakui kalau dia hebat sih, hehehe. Ternyata pria yang pendiam itu memang jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang pernah kubayangkan. Dia mungkin kelihatan kalem di luar, tapi begitu... blar! Benar-benar mengejutkan. Dan meskipun tinggi kami hampir sama, tapi cara dia mengatasinya... whoa..."_

" _Oh dear,_ berhentilah bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kau membuatku mual."

" _Huh, tapi siapa yang pernah bercerita seminggu tanpa henti—"_

"Doyoung!"

" _Oke, oke. Aku tutup ya. Suamiku akan pulang sebentar lagi."_

"Tunggu! Doyoung- _ah_ , uh, bolehkah aku minta satu anak kelincimu?"

" _Apa? Anak kelinciku? Tidak! Kau boleh minta yang lain, asal jangan suami dan kelinci-kelinciku!"_

"Aku sudah punya Jaehyun—aku cuma minta satu anak kelincimu, Do. Satu saja, ya?"

" _Sekali tidak ya tidak! Kelinci-kelinci ini akan menjadi milik anak-anakku. Kalau kau mau, mintalah kepada mereka."_

"Ampun, Non, mereka belum kaulahirkan!"

" _Tunggulah sampai mereka lahir dan besar, setelah itu tanya mereka, kau boleh minta satu atau tidak."_

"Bilang saja tidak boleh apa susahnya? Kenapa harus membawa-bawa anak-anakmu?"

" _Nah, kau 'kan tahu kalau aku tidak akan mau memberikannya, kenapa masih bertanya juga?"_

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Taeyong yang sedang melempar bantal-bantal di sofa terkejut melihat Jaehyun yang sudah selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Ampun, Jae, bisakah kau berpakaian dengan benar terlebih dahulu?"

" _Wah, wah, aku pergi dulu ya! Ada seseorang yang mau bertarung sepertinya!"_

" _Ya!_ Doyoung- _ah_ , apa maksudmu—jangan ditutup dulu! Doyoung!"

Wanita itu mendengus kesal, sementara Jaehyun dengan santai duduk di sampingnya.

"Astaga, Jaehyun! Bisakah kau pakai sesuatu—kaos atau apapun itu!"

"Huh? Tapi mana kaos-kaosku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di lemariku hanya ada kemeja resmi yang setiap hari kupakai kuliah. Aku tidak menemukan satu kaos pun."

"Astaga..." Taeyong membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa. "Aku lupa menjemurnya!"

"Hah?"

"Bodohnya aku. Aku sudah mencucinya tadi pagi, tapi kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula begini saja sudah sejuk, kok."

Tidak, bukan masalah sejuk atau tidak. Masalah utama terletak pada Taeyong yang mulai panas-dingin. Kulit putih Jaehyun adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Sepertinya aku mau tidur saja—"

"Mau ke mana?"

Taeyong membeku ketika tangan Jaehyun menahan lengannya. Terlebih tatapan yang diberikan pria itu membuat tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

"A-aku mau tidur dulu! B-bukankah kau bilang akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku? Ya aku tunggu saja di kamar!"

Jaehyun tersenyum—menakutkan bagi Taeyong. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

Taeyong tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan cepat dan tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di pangkuan Jaehyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

"Sebentar saja, ya? Seingatku ini sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali."

"Jangan, Jae, kau tahu aku sedang—" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan memelas, tetapi pria itu justru menjatuhkannya di sofa dan menindihnya.

"Sebentar saja, ya?" Jaehyun nyaris berbisik ketika mendekatkan wajahnya, sementara Taeyong semakin bergetar hebat. Hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan ketika—

Bel berbunyi.

"Uhm, maaf, sepertinya kami mengganggu, ya?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan tetangga flat mereka, Chanyeol, beserta kedua anaknya, berdiri di depan pintu yang hampir terbuka separuhnya.

"Astaga, Jae! Kau lupa menutup pintu?"

"Hah? Ya ampun!"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong segera membetulkan posisi mereka—terlebih ada dua anak di bawah umur yang melihat kegiatan mereka barusan.

"Oh, ya ampun, maafkan kami." Taeyong berlari menghampiri ketiga ayah-anak itu, sementara Jaehyun segera mengenakan sweaternya yang belum sempat dicuci.

"Haha, tidak masalah. Aku dan Baekhyun juga sering melakukannya, omong-omong." ujar Chanyeol dengan entengnya, membuat Taeyong semakin salah tingkah.

" _Dad,_ jangan bicara seperti itu." Anak lelaki Chanyeol, Jesper, menyikut ayahnya yang dirasa melantur dan tidak segera menyampaikan keperluan mereka.

"Ahaha, ya, maafkan aku. Kami ingin sedikit menyampaikan rasa terima kasih atas bantuannya tempo hari." Ayah tiga anak itu menyerahkan seloyang lasagna kepada Taeyong. "Kuharap kalian menyukainya."

"Terima kasih, _Sunbaenim_." ujar Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, sudah kubilang tidak usah seformal itu. Kita sudah bertetangga bertahun-tahun, jadi santai saja."

Jaehyun dan Taeyong tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, Jesper dan Chelsea pasti sudah akan masuk Secondary School*, ya?" tanya Jaehyun, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Iya. September nanti dua anak ini akan memulai PRE-GCSE*, tapi kami memutuskan untuk tetap menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah lamanya, karena Jackson sudah mulai masuk Primary* juga. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah hamil lagi, jadi aku ingin mereka menjaga adiknya."

Jaehyun dan Chanyeol berbincang selama beberapa saat, dan di antara waktu itulah Taeyong menyadari bahwa keagresifan Jaehyun _sedikit-banyak_ diinspirasi dan dimotivasi oleh pasangan tetangga kelebihan hormon tersebut. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana, karena bukti nyata berupa kehamilan ketiga Baekhyun yang baru saja diumbar Chanyeol membuat Jaehyun semakin bersemangat—atau bernafsu?—untuk memiliki banyak anak.

"Tae, kau dengar 'kan, Baekhyun- _noona_ yang sudah Ph.D itu saja masih akan memiliki anak lagi." ujar Jaehyun sambil melahap lasagna di piringnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kita 'kan masih muda, Tae."

"Ya terus?"

"Setelah ini, kita atur jarak setahun atau dua tahun—"

"Kau pikir aku ini mesin pencetak anak? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang hamil selanjutnya?"

"Aku 'kan laki-laki, Tae. Kau paham, 'kan, kalau sistem reproduksi dan konstruksi panggulku tidak mendukung terjadinya kehamilan _di tubuhku_. Lagipula aku pembawa kromosom Y. Cuma kau yang bisa, karena kau punya kromosom double X dan konstruksi panggul yang mendukung."

"Jaehyun," Taeyong menghela nafas. "Aku juga ingin kuliah lagi. Aku bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan Master-ku. Aku juga ingin mengambil Doktoral sepertimu. Lagipula kita 'kan tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan kita akan berada di sini. Mungkin biaya hidup di Cambridge memang lebih rendah daripada Seoul, tapi pikirkanlah juga bagaimana pendidikan anak-anak nantinya, Jae. Pendidikan di Inggris jauh berbeda dengan Korea. Mungkin anak-anak bisa lebih santai di sini dan peluang mereka masuk universitas yang bagus bisa lebih besar. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba kita harus pindah ke Korea dan anak-anak sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan sistem belajar di sana yang sangat gila-gilaan? Belum lagi _bullying_ yang parah—"

"Tae," Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong. "sepertinya banyak sekali yang kaucemaskan. Apa banyak hal yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini, hm?"

Taeyong menunduk, malu karena menyadari dia baru saja melantur.

"Maaf, Jae, aku hanya khawatir apa yang menimpaku dulu akan menimpa anak kita. Aku takut jika anak kita bersekolah di sini, ia akan bingung mengapa dirinya berbeda dengan anak-anak lain. Tapi jika kita kembali ke Korea, aku takut dengan pergaulan, _bullying_ , dan obsesi gila yang berkembang diantara para remaja... entahlah. Aku terus kepikiran tentang semua itu."

Jaehyun menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Taeyong. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kita akan tetap berada di sini sampai beberapa belas tahun ke depan? Atau dua puluh, mungkin?"

Taeyong terkejut, tetapi Jaehyun buru-buru melanjutkan, " _Appa_ mempercayakan anak perusahaannya di London kepadaku, itu berarti aku harus meng- _handle_ segalanya sampai aku siap menjalankan bisnis utama di Korea, dan itu tidak sebentar."

"Maafkan aku, Jae."

"Masalah anak-anak, jangan takut menjadikan mereka berbeda. Bukankah sekolah-sekolah di sini justru lebih multirasial? Menjadi berbeda membuatnya akan lebih menghargai keberagaman, tanpa melepas identitasnya sebagai orang Korea. Kau sudah lihat anak-anak Chanyeol _sunbaenim,_ 'kan? Meskipun menjadi minoritas Asia, mereka bisa membaur dengan siapa saja, entah dengan anak-anak _native_ , keturunan Afrika, Hispanik, dan bahkan Timur Tengah. Prestasi mereka juga selalu bagus. Masalah _menjadi orang Korea_ dan mengenal kebudayaan, bukankan kita bisa berlibur ke sana setiap musim panas?"

"Maafkan aku, Jaehyun- _ah_ , maafkan aku. Aku terlalu takut."

Jaehyun tersenyum dan memeluk Taeyong yang mulai berlinang air mata. "Tidak apa-apa, Taeyongie, aku bisa memahami ketakutanmu. Kuharap, seiring berjalannya waktu, kita bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa tanpa kekhawatiran apapun. Aku ada di sampingmu untuk selamanya, jadi apapun yang terjadi, mari kita menempuhnya bersama-sama."

Langit sudah berangsur gelap ketika Taeyong dan Jaehyun selesai mencuci piring. Hujan dengan intensitas sedang telah mengguyur sejak dua jam yang lalu, menguarkan aroma tanah basah yang menyelinap melalui pintu balkon dan menyegarkan ruang tempat Jaehyun sibuk mengerjakan rancangan thesisnya.

"Mau kopi?" Taeyong datang sambil membawa sepiring Key Lime Pie yang dibuatnya tadi siang.

"Aku sudah minum Ice Americano tadi sore, mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah. Tidak usah buat teh juga. Asupan kafeinku sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

"Bagaimana kalau jeruk peras hangat? Kau habis hujan-hujan tadi."

"Baiklah. Tapi buatlah untuk dirimu juga. Beberapa hari belakangan sering turun hujan, kau tidak boleh terkena flu." ujar Jaehyun sambil mengelus pipi Taeyong hingga wanita itu tersenyum malu. Meski sudah beberapa tahun menikah, tetapi Taeyong tak pernah dapat menyembunyikan rasa malunya ketika Jaehyun melakukan hal-hal sederhana semacam itu.

" _Aigoo_ , cantiknya..." Jaehyun justru menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong begitu ia melihat wajah istrinya itu dihiasi oleh rona merah muda—itu adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Jae, bisa kau lepaskan sebentar? Aku akan membuat jeruk perasnya."

" _Kiss_."

"Ápa?"

" _Don't you mind to kiss me, Darling?_ "

Tentu saja Jaehyun berharap Taeyong akan menjawab _'Anything for you.'_ , _'Why not?'_ atau paling tidak mengangguk malu-malu seperti tadi, tetapi yang ia dapat justru tamparan di pipinya.

"Ini sudah kali ke berapa kau minta cium hari ini, hah? Apa yang tadi sore itu belum cukup?"

Jaehyun merengek. " _Oh dear_ , kau tahu aku butuh motivasi untuk mengerjakan ini—"

"Tunggu sampai aku dapat gelar Ph.D-ku. Memangnya kau saja yang bisa ambil Doktoral?"

 _Kenapa jadi membahas itu lagi_ , Jaehyun menangis dalam hati. Pria itu mengakui, baik dari segi suka maupun duka, bahwa mengerjakan tugas akhir kuliah sungguh tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan ujian yang sebenarnya—menjadi seorang calon ayah.

 **FIN**

 **Notes:**

*Secondary School : tingkat pendidikan setara SMP-SMA di Inggris untuk anak-anak berusia 11 hingga 16 atau 18 tahun.

*PRE-GCSE : tahap ketiga dari empat tahap ( _key stage_ ) Kurikulum Nasional Inggris untuk anak-anak berusia 11 hingga 14 tahun, dengan tiga mata pelajaran inti yaitu Bahasa Inggris, matematika, dan sains; serta tujuh mata pelajaran dasar berupa teknologi informasi, sejarah, geografi, musik, seni, pendidikan jasmani, dan bahasa asing modern.

*Primary School : tingkat pendidikan setara TK-SD di Inggris untuk anak-anak berusia 5 sampai 11 tahun yang dibagi menjadi dua tahap, yaitu Infants School untuk anak berusia 5 hingga 7 tahun dan Junior School untuk anak berusia 7 hingga 11 tahun.

APA INI /fliptable/

Intinya saya minta maaf kalau ada bias yang ternistai dalam fict ini. Ini adalah FF debut saya di ffn setelah 5 tahun mengembara sebagai _anonymous_ , jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau ini jelek dan mainstream banget.

Mind to review?


End file.
